


you tell me stories of the sea (and the ones we left behind)

by Laverysten



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laverysten/pseuds/Laverysten
Summary: Sorry for possible mistakes, english is not my first language.But enjoy.





	you tell me stories of the sea (and the ones we left behind)

With her, it was always happiness.   
You lay in your bed in tears, alone, and think about who...or what you found with Max today. Rachel is…  
No. She can’t be. It had to be someone else. Right?  
You fall asleep and you wake up again. And again. Your dreams are short. Dreams, in which everything is okay.   
Rachel is smiling at you. She’s always smiling in your dreams. Memories no one can ever wipe out.   
Only if you could stay in them.

You kept the night sky projector you made for her. You sigh and turn it on.  
The stars will always remind you of her. She was your star. Your only star.   
“Chloe?”  
You turn your head and see her. She’s even more beautiful than you remember.   
“Rachel. You’re here.”   
“I’m here.”  
“But...back in the junkyard, I thought I saw you...I thought…”  
“I’m here.”

She kisses you. You kiss her back and you swear you can feel the universe within you.  
“But you have to let me go.” She whispers.   
“No, wait, I...I can’t.”  
“Yes, you can. You need to move on. But don’t forget me, Chloe Price. I...I...”

She disappears.   
You’ll never know if it was a dream, or your imagination.   
“Rachel?”   
A little louder then: “Rachel?”

You only hear a sound of your own crazy heartbeat.   
Maybe it was a dream. Maybe you’re not insane.  
Maybe you wish you were, if it meant she’d be with you.  
You wait  
And you wait.  
But she never appears, ever again.  
Eventually, you stop waiting. 

But every night, you look up at the night sky.   
You can see her in every single star.  
You can feel her in the wind. 

"Who cares if the stars are dead. As long as we can still see them, that means they're real to us."

You light up a cigarette and whisper from your window.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
